HCLI In Roanopur
by The Red Merc
Summary: Koko has lost all money from one of her buyers by her company. She needs a way to get it all back. So, Koko and her gang goes to Roanopur to sell a number of her weapons that could reach up to the amount of cash she needs. While spending time in Roanopur, they meet up with a friend of Koko's friend. And that friend has a job to do with Koko... Jonah/Koko, Rock/Revy
1. Catching A Deal

_Welcome to the crossover of Jormungand and Black Lagoon~! Hope you all with enjoy this shooter and romance mayhem with a side of drama and a medium suspense. Enjoy and don't forget to drop down those reviews. Next chapters will be coming up in a week or so._

...

"Listen up, guys", a young woman says to nine others in a large hotel room, "I have some damn bad news."

Everyone looks to the young woman with a nervous look, considering how serious she was. Her blue eyes even radiated anger, cowering the young teen with light brown skin and white hair into a corner.

"HCLI had taken the money I've just got from one of my buyers, and still expect me to have the exact money they've taken. Take a wild guess how much they've taken? Exactly $325,940. I'd plant the guy's head on a stick of whoever took my money!"

One of the women, with an eyepatch and long dark hair, whom seems to be well built cowers just a little.

"Well, what're you going to do about it, Boss", an elder man asks before lighting a smoke.

"Hey, put that shit out, Lehm", a young man with short blonde and spiky hair hisses.

Lehm puts it out then tosses it out into the trash can. "Alright, alright."

"I'v got hold onto another buyer in Thailand", the young woman continues, sighing as she calms down. "It's from a nun in some church from Roanopur. We'll be staying there for a while because some Russian chick wanted to see me. The hotels there are shit, too." She then sighs then collapses on her bed and rolls around with a cry. "Why did they have to do this to me?! Right after we've captured one of CIA's most wanted for them in that Region X, we have to do another serious job for some extra money! Agh, I bet my father was up to this!"

The woman with the eyepatch sat beside her and hugs her with a glomp. "Oh, Koko, everything will be fine."

The young woman, Koko, stuffs her face in the woman's breasts with a groan. "Thanks, Valmet."

Lehm picks up his weapon, the H&K MP5. "Is that all?"

"Yeah", Koko groans. "Get ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Lehm slaps the blonde young man on the back. "Come on Lutz. You, Tojo, and R sweep downstairs. Jonah and I will stay on this floor. Everyone else, catch some sleep." Then everyone but Koko and Valmet left the room to their stations.

"Jonah", Lehm starts as the others left to their rooms.

The young teen with white hair, Jonah, looks up to Lehm.

"Roanopur is a dangerous place, you know? Many mobsters and gangs not knowing a thing about real combat. All they do is go out with their guns shown about. Apparently, the cops there don't mind a thing when they see a gun in someone's hands or even shot at unless paid some good money. But, there are even some big gangs that could kill anyone they wanted internationally."

"Have you been there before?"

"Once, yes. That was back when I was Delta Force. We had to get this guy that stole some of our weapons, so we ended up there. That place is trash."

...

_Clank, clank! Clank, clank, clank!_

Gunshots sound throughout a small warehouse from a young woman's Cutlass M9 pistol. She then drew her second Cutlass M9, then fires it at another pair of fleeing guys.

_Clank, clank!_

Perfect shots in the back of their skulls.

"Dutch, where's the goods at", she shouts aloud.

A large, dark skin man with sunglasses and a green vest, Dutch, pumps a shot from his shotgun at a man popping out from behind a shipping container. "Should be in one of these containers."

_Damn_, she thought to herself. "Rock, where the hell are you, you crazy fuck!"

A young Japanese man, Rock, emerges from behind a crate beside Dutch. "H-Here, Revy."

"Where's our weapons at?!"

Rock points to the shipping container that Dutch shot at. "In there. Is something wrong? You seem more angry than usual."

Revy stomps on a corpses face then gave Rock a wild look while Dutch went to the container. "Because, these bastards thought they could just bend me over and screw me so easily! You damn horny assholes!"

"Well, you did walk up in here asking for a 'real good job', Revy", Dutch says before pumping some shots into the hinges of the container.

The doors creaks open, showing the good contents of automatics, sniper rifles, sidearms, explosives, and so on inside on racks and in their crates.

Revy walks to the doors of the container, then lets out a whistle. "This beauty brought off the steam. Why do you think Balalaika needs this many guns?"

"Don't ask", Dutch says as he dials in a number in his cell. "Just do your job."

Rock looks inside then lets out a 'Wow'. "How many connections does she have?"

"More than the other gangs here combined", Revy answers, her eyes scanning the plentiful weapons. "Probably more than Old Man Cheng."

Dutch hung up then slid the phone in his pocket. "Alright, Benny is on his way with a shipping truck to pick all this up. We've got a lot of packing to do, guys."

...

"Kapitan", a hefty man in a suit with a deep voice says to a woman in her office, "Black Lagoon has the contents and are loading it up now."

The woman looks up at the hefty man with her cold eyes. "Good, Sergeant. Once Koko's team is here, we'll have a lot of work to do. Get the men ready; they'll be here tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Kapitan." He then left out the door while pulling a phone from the inside of his coat.

_Koko_, Balalaika thought to herself as she leans back in her seat tiredly._ A friend of mine wants you dead. I have no idea why, but if she so badly wants you dead, then I should do my duty and put you six feet under. Let's see what you're made of._

...

Koko and her team were in a shipping vessel in the middle of the ocean several hundred miles off the coast of Thailand, heading towards Roanopur on the other side. Jonah was walking beside Koko around the ship. Valmet was on the main deck practicing with Lutz with rubber knives. Turns out, Lutz was in hell. The others were patrolling the ship and overlooking the ocean all around for pirates.

"Jonah", Koko says real close to Jonah's ear, then stops walking, as did Jonah.

Jonah blushes thinly with a shiver. "Y-Yeah?"

"Has Lehm told you anything of Roanopur?" She wraps her arms loosely around his neck from behind.

"Yes, he d-did. Could you plase not be so close, Koko?"

Koko lets out a giggle then backs away from his ear and rests her chin on the crown of his head, then continues walking. "Sorry. What did he say about Roanopur?"

"He said it was very dangerous with a lot of gangs and dirty cops."

"Good. Did he ever mention anything about a Russian woman? Or a Chinese man?"

Jonah shook his head. "No."

"Those two are one of the most dangerous people in the city, probably in the country. They are what the CIA are keeping a close eye on. The Chinese man controls his men like an expert mafia army and the Russian woman controls her men like the Russian army. Out of the two, the Russian is the most dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"Remember that CIA lady that provides us information? She told me everything I needed to know last night."

"Oh."

She leans against Jonah a bit and closes her eyes. "Yeah."

...

"Hey, Dutch, someone just called about a ship they didn't know about", Revy announces in the main room of their work building. "Some guy from Hotel Moscow told us to look into it."

"Since when did they care about boats rolling in and out of this dump", Dutch questions as he stood up.

"I thought you said don't question the job, Dutchy."

He only chuckles then knocks on Benny's door. "Benny, come on, we've got a job to do. We'll go grab Rock then head to the boat."

"Got it", Benny replies as his fingers slaps against the keys of his computer. After he finishes, he got up and grabs his keys then left out downstairs. "Are ya guys comin' or what?"

"Smartass", Revy mutters as she follows into the back seat. Dutch was in the passenger's seat and Benny took the driver's, then sped off to some marketplace not far.

Rock was seated at a table eating some soup. He then looks up to Revy as she grabs him by the collar and drags him to the car.

"Alright, Rock, no sitting around and gobbling shit up like Thanksgiving", Revy says before going inside with Rock. "We've got a fucked up job to do."


	2. Roanopur

_I'm out of juice. Next post won't be for a while. Christmas fanfic coming in soon. PM or review an anime or something you'd like me to do for Christmas. See you guys later_, and enjoy

_..._

"Koko", R shouts near the bridge of the ship. "We've spotted a torpedo boat coming up to us from behind!"

Koko looks up from Jonah's head, then hurries upstairs and beside the bridge with R. Valmet, Lutz, and Jonah hurries up after them, grabbing their weapons laying around. Once they reached the back, Lehm, Wiley, Tojo, and Ugo were lined up in the back of the ship with their weapons sighted at the speeding PT boat. Mao manned the minigun from above. Someone emerges from the PT boat and waves a megaphone. It looked to be a young man, followed by a woman.

"Lower your weapons, everyone", Koko orders. "Mao, tell the ship captain to stop for a minute."

"Roger", Mao says from above, then heads inside the bridge.

As for everyone else, they lower their weapons.

"Lutz, go above and provide overwatch, discreetly", Koko mutters as she steps forward.

"On it", Lutz replies as he heads back.

...

"Who the hell are these guys", Revy mutters to himself.

"No idea", Rock answers for her, "but they don't seem to be the usual gangs you see every day."

The shipping vessel stops, allowing the PT boat to move a bit closer to the ship.

Rock turns on the megaphone then puts it in front of his mouth. But, he lowers it once he caught sight of a kid on board beside the woman with white hair. "A kid?"

"Hey, speak to the badasses, dumbass", Revy growls with her arms crossed.

Rock clears his throat then spoke into the megaphone. "U-Um, excuse me. We've got a call from one of our partners about an unnamed vessel coming in. Would you mind saying who you are?"

Valmet retrieved a megaphone for Koko, then she spoke into it as a reply. "We're from the HCLI company going through for a shipment. No harm here."

"No harm, my ass", Revy mutters. "They've got fuckin' military grade weapons."

Rock ignored Revy's remark. "May we ask what for?"

Before Koko could speak, Lehm spoke for her aloud as the PT boat streams closer. "None of your business. I suggest you go on with your business and leave us to ours."

Revy's temper just went up, then she grabbed the megaphone from Rock's hands and shouted into it. "Hey, listen up you smartass! We came here for a job and all we asked are simple fucking questions! I suggest you answer them or this torpedo is going through your boat and up your ass, old man!"

Lehm lets out a whistle as the others, including Jonah and Valmet, raise their weapons at the PT boat.

Revy was pulled back by Dutch, then rips the megaphone from her grasp. "My apologies for that inconvenience. Would you mind if we came closer and settle the matter face-to-face? I'll tell my hot-tempered employee to calm down for you guys, if you'd like."

"No, we'll be fine if we just go about our ways", Koko answers. "All I can say is that we are from HCLI and are out for delivery."

The ship starts forward again suddenly. Koko looks back, finding Mao hurrying to her. "We've got trouble spotted on radar."

"Everyone, to your stations", Koko orders aloud, tossing the megaphone aside, "we are coming in contact!"

Dutch looks up to Koko with a confused look, then orders Rock to get back inside.

"Dutch, what's going on", Rock answers.

"No idea, but I think we should prepare for a gunfight", Dutch answers as he took the driver's seat and starts the boat again.

Revy pokes her head out from a door behind them, then clenches her fist and pumps it in the air. "Oh, finally, some good action!"

...

Three boats speed towards them from the left side of the ship, and four from the right.

"There are twelve in all", Mao informs Koko as they walks in between some containers. "Two are coming in from behind and the rest are on standby as the QRF."

"Alright, prepare yourselves", Koko says as she stood on the front deck. "And good luck. I'll be watching."

"Thanks", Mao says before heading topside.

Lehm and R were already opening fire on a boat coming up on the left side just beside the ship.

"Shoot the engine", Lehm orders to R. "I've got the guys."

"Copy that", R replies as he tries to focus his shot on the engine, but the boat skidding against the waves from the ship made accuracy difficult. "Shit!"

The PT boat from before sped right behind the hostile boat, then came the woman with two shiny Cutlass M9s firing at the people inside surprisingly.

"Well, hell", Lehm muttered to himself. He grabs his Remington Model 700 sniper rifle, then aims down at the second incoming boat. He could clearly see the faces of the guys getting their weapons ready.

_Kraow!_

The skull of one of the guys on that boat cracks in half and stumbles off the boat.

_Kraow! Kraow!_

The bullet zips through another man's gun and chest, and the second shot going into the engine behind him, which blew the boat into flames.

_Kraow!_

Lutz joins in from the bridge, firing his Blaser R93 Tactical sniper rifle dead into the engine of the third boat.

_Kraow!_

Another bullet zips through the skull of the guy on the fourth boat, which also penetrates into the engine.

On the left, Jonah and Valmet were laying down heavy fire on two boats below. The bullets penetrates through the roof and rains down on the poor saps beneath. The two boats then stops and idles behind as the third hooks up a bit further down.

"Leave this one to me", Valmet says.

She hurries towards the hook and shot the man coming up dead in the face as he came up, then drops her rifle and ziplines down towards the boat with her USN Mk3 knife unsheathed. She kicks a guy off the boat in front of her landing, then swifts around and sent her knife into the neck of the closest guy and tears through the flesh. The other man tries to shoot at her, but her great speed was too fast. So fast, he didn't have enough time to scream as the knife tore through his neck and thrusted below the collar bone of the guy beside him.

...

The Black Lagoon sped beside Valmet as she tore through the men in close combat. Revy was in awe at the quick sight, as was Rock and Dutch.

"Damn, who exactly are these guys", Revy blurts. "Ninjas?"

The kid on the deck opens fire from his M4A1 at another boat, supposedly part of the QRF, towards the engine to cover Valmet as she climbs up the rope. The boat then explodes after a few shots, then he hurries to the hooked rope and helps her up before she cuts the rope.

"These guys are professionals", Dutch says as he speeds around to the rear of the ship. "That kid, too. He didn't hesitate or even laughed. Just a straight fucking face. Different from that Hansel and Gretel chick." He caught sight of the white-haired woman, who was watching her bodyguards, but with a devious grin clearly from the short distance. "What the hell?"

"Jeez", Rock says nervously.

A strange, rapid, loud noise sounds close by. Rock and Revy peeks outside, finding an Asian man firing the minigun near the bridge down at the two boats below at the rear with a hefty man next to him. One of the boats was shredded in half, as were the people inside. The other returns fire, but then soon was blown up by the power of the minigun.

Two more boats from the QRF came their way.

"We've got this one, right Dutch", Revy asks.

"Have at it, Revy", Dutch says as he turns toward them and sped forward.

Revy stood outside the boat with her two Cutlass pistols in hand.

...

Lehm aims his 700 rifle down at the PT boat, finding the woman at the front deck of the speeding boat. She then jumps off and fires at the men before she even landed. Two men lie dead when she landed, then riddles the other three with bullet holes. The guys on the other boat then focuses their aim on her.

"Wow, what a woman", Lehm mutters with a chuckle.

The woman returns the gunshots from her two Cutlass M9s before hopping off the empty boat and onto the other.

"Who", Ugo asks.

"The girl over there." He hands Ugo the sniper rifle and points to where he should aim the scope.

Ugo lets out a whistle as she escapes the hostile boat and hops onto the PT boat. Before she did so, she had ripped a pin off of one of the survivor's grenade belt. The hostile boat then went up in flames and pieces as the PT boat whirls around back towards them.

"I guess we should ask for directions from these guys, right boss", Lehm asks Koko, who stood behind him with the others.

...

_Please leave down a review on what you think, what is missing, what you like, what you hate, and so on. Thank you guys so much, and I'll be seeing you guys next time._

_-The Red Merc_


	3. A Good Stay

_Please leave a review, it'll help me out a ton. PM me if you spot any major errors, or if you'd like to talk. Many thanks, and enjoy :)_

...

"Who are these guys", Wilee asks as he sat on a table with Lutz and Mao, who were teaching Jonah with what looks to be algebra. "I haven't heard of a chick running around like a rabbit from boat to boat in this area."

"They did say they were from a special company", Jonah adds.

R sighs from beside the door as Koko and Valmet enters. "I'm betting twenty that chick is from the military."

"Forty if she's not", Lehm says after a puff from his cigarette from beside the porthole.

Koko rests her chin on her hands that were flat on Jonah's head. "Everyone, listen up. Those guys that helped us out earlier had notified us that we'll be ported in ten minutes. So, considering the fight we had, I suggest we arm up for the travel. First up, we'll find a hotel suite to stay in and set this ship under security. Tomorrow, we'll set out for delivery then rest up and lounge around town. Agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am", everyone says, but Lehm.

Lehm puts out his cigarette then goes to Koko and whispers in her ear. Soon after, they both left.

"Alright, Jonah", Wiley starts after closing the text book. "Let's head out to pack up."

Lutz stretches with a yawn, then pushes himself out of the chair. "Oh, finally!" Without another word, he left with Mao and Wiley.

Jonah looks out the porthole as the breeze blows in.

Valmet pats his shoulder as carefully as she could, then picks him out of the chair. "Let's go, Jonah. We have a long day today."

"R-Right." His tone was a bit nervous by her strength.

...

"Hey, Dutch", Revy barks from the door leading below deck. "Rock just puked all over the floor over here!"

"Well get him to clean it", was all Dutch could say. "Not my problem." He gulps down a can of Heineken, then gets back to driving the PT boat in front of Koko's cargo ship.

"By the way, why should we show these guys the way?"

"Well, they didn't shoot at us with that firepower they had, so I figured 'Why not?' Anyway, we were ordered to check things. Maybe they may be important."

"Yeah, whatever. If I were you, I'd leave their asses. They seem to handle themselves well anyway."

"R-Revy", Rock calls out behind her with a grown. "Where's the mop?"

"Use a wet cloth, dumbass!"

"Why did he even puke?"

"He let adrenaline get the better of him."

Dutch begins to laugh, not believing his ears. "What the hell? I thought the kid would be use to it by now?"

"I don't fuckin' know."

...

Tojo was on a sidewalk inside a small port, looking around to study the surroundings. Mao and Ugo led Koko down from the ship, followed by Jonah and Valmet. Lehm leads Lutz to the back of a car where Lutz can load the heavy stuff into the back seat.

"Damn... you...", Lutz says with difficulty, then drops one of the large bags into the trunk.

Lehm pats his back hard, making him to almost drop the other bag over his shoulder. "Muscle up, Lutz."

Jonah looks to the side, spotting a large black man (take no offense) and a young woman with ripped jeans all the way up to her upper thighs. Afterwards, a young man with long, blonde hair tied back and another man around the blonde-man's age with black hair gets off the PT boat and onto the side.

"Don't mind them", Koko says, meeting Jonah's gaze. "They helped us out. So I'm debating whether or not we should thank them."

The group from the PT boat, though, walks to their direction. Revy didn't look too happy about it.

Valmet, along with everyone else, looks to the small group with caution, their hands reaching for their backpacks.

"Hey there", the large black man says as Valmet and Jonah stood in front of Koko. "Er, I came here for information."

"We already told you all we could back there", Koko persists, but wearing a small friendly grin. "I'm sorry."

"Well, first, let's start with names. My name is Dutch. The lady here is Revy. Benny is the blondy and Rock is the Japanese man. Now, you?"

Koko lets out a sigh, then nods. "My name is Koko. The two in front of you are Jonah and Valmet. That is all, sorry."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dutch gave a slight wave, then turns.

Before Dutch could walk off, Koko spoke up. "Oh, and if the information we just gave you goes out, we'll have to kill you. Okay?"

Revy gave a distasteful look, but the others gave a nervous look.

"Got it", Dutch says as he finally walks off with his group.

"What a weird bunch", Lehm mutters aloud. "Just asks us our names and left?"

"Come on", Ugo says to Koko. "We should get going now."

"Right", Koko replies, then gets in the back seat of the car Lutz was loading up.

R walks back up towards the ship. "I'll stay back with Wiley then we'll catch up with you guys later." He announces below.

"Alright, be careful now", Tojo calls back with a grin.

Mao took the driver seat of a dark blue SUV, then Tojo took the passenger and Lehm took one of the back seats. Valmet took the driver seat of a red Mitsubishi and Jonah took the back. They follow in with Ugo and Koko.

The sun just sets, turning Roanopur into its true nature. A pair of women stood at corners with skimpy outfits, getting picked up by some men, and even some cops. People come and go, drunk, from bars with their guns shown on their hips. A fight even broke out in front of a bar.

"What a rowdy place", Valmet says with disgust. "This city already gets on my nerves."

Jonah looks out the window at the troublesome people. The neon lights over some buildings flickers on. Some from bars and some from strip clubs. "This place is amazing."

"W-What?"

"The lights here..."

Valmet lets out a sigh of relief._ Jeez, this kid almost had me there..._

...

Dutch sat in his couch of his company building with a Heineken can in hand. Revy was on the other couch, laying down on her back and her hands pillowing the back of her head. Benny was in his room working on his computer and Rock was about getting ready to leave.

"If you guys need me, come get me", Rock says with a wave as he starts downstairs. "Going out to catch some sleep."

"Already", Revy asks. "We haven't even gotten a chance to go to the Yellow Flag."

"Sorry, Revy." Then, he left out the door and started his way towards his apartment.

Their phone began to ring, so Dutch got up, sets his can on the coffee table, then went and picks up the phone. "Lagoon Company... Yeah, we checked it out... They were in a bit of trouble, so we just showed them the way here so they don't go down the same way... I see... No problem... Bye." He then hung up and lets out a sigh.

"What was that about", Revy asks.

"Balalaika", Dutch answers. "She was asking about the ship we helped out, that was all."

"Oh. Damn, Sis, why not check them out yourself", Revy mutters to herself.

...

"This is the best this city has", Tojo says as the group walks into a refreshing atmosphere of the lobby of the hotel they'll be staying at. It made it seem as though they were outside the city, outside the country, despite it being around the outskirts of Roanopur.

"Wow", Valmet says, surprised. "Who knew this horrid city had such a place."

"Mao, Koko, and I will go get the rooms", Tojo says. "The rest of you investigate the area."

So, with that being said, Koko and Mao went to the check-in desk with Tojo to purchase the best rooms with a reasonable price and Jonah, Valmet, Lehm, and Ugo went around the lobby and did a quick sweep on the other seven floors.

"Hey, guys", Tojo says in everyone's earpiece. "How does everything look?"

"Swept well and nothing to report", Lehm replies in his mic.

"Good, come on down and find us. We'll settle in then provide overwatches. I'll contact R and Wiley to come by."

"Alright, here we come." Lehm motions for his group to follow downstairs.

...

"Yes, I've got their location", a man says into his radio. He was in a black, luxury car with three others all dressed in black formal attire. "We'll be falling back, now."

The car backs up out of the parking lot of the wealthy hotel, then drives off from the area.


	4. The Airy Night

Koko lets out a moan of frustration as she sat on a queen sized bed with a bottle of white wine on the night stand beside her. "My schedule is so packed tomorrow!" She complains in front of Jonah, Valmet, and R. "First, I have to retrieve the weapons from the ship, load them up on some delivery trucks, head back to the opposite side of the head to deliver the weapons, park the delivery trucks, then head to meet this lady that the company said was in need of help...!"

"Did you already explain... Just, take it easy and have a drink, Little Miss", R suggests. He then lets out a yawn and starts for the door. "I need to catch some sleep before my shift comes up for security. Night."

"Goodnight", Koko and Valmet replies.

"Valmet", Valmet's earpiece says. "You're swapping in with Tojo. Stay on high-"

"Got it", Valmet interrupts. She then stood and grabs her USN Mk2 sheathed knife and starts out the room. "Goodnight, Koko." Her voice became smooth and warm.

"Goodnight, Valmet", Koko replies sweetly.

Valmet then left the room, leaving Koko and Jonah alone.

"Jonah", Koko starts. "Have you ever thought about your future?"

Jonah thought for a moment, then looks to her with his unemotional look. "All I can see myself then is remaining as your body guard."

Koko now was at a loss of words. She went and unconsciously hugs him to the point where he falls back against the bed.

"K-Koko?" He blushes just slightly at her action.

"Jonah", Koko says softly. "You really are charming with your words."

Now he was speechless.

Koko, though, presses on and sat up from him, her legs straddling his sides. She began to unbutton her shirt, then tosses it aside. Wow, her bra looked so expensive! But, that isn't what Jonah was thinking of. His head was set on embarrassment, but, at the same time, how firm and moderately plump her breasts were.

"You're blushing so furiously now", Koko comments with a giggle. "But don't worry. I'm a bit timid as well."

Jonah nods slightly, but then widens his eyes with both shyness and anxiety as she reaches behind her back, followed by the sound of her bra unclipping. "Ko-Koko, is this really okay?"

She gave a curt nod. "You're polite, but quiet. Sweet and kind. As well as protecting and strong. To me, and for a thirteen year-old, you are just as precious to me as a mother is to her son."

_Is that even an okay comparison with the current situation_, Jonah thought to himself.

"But, you can only take in the sight", she answers with a wink. "Oh, and that's an order." She gave off her malicious grin, the same when she would be in danger. What a look for their current situation.

Jonah was an obedient lad. So, even with an order as indecent as this from his boss, he did as she asked and kept his eyes open. His gaze travels up and down her bare chest. He hadn't realized how fragile her body looked. How smooth and delicate her skin must feel around the areas she kept clothed.

And in that moment, Jonah must have fallen for her, if only briefly.

"That is all", Koko then says. She got up off of him, then heads to the bathroom. "I'll go for a shower so I can rest off for the night. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." She then went inside the bathroom and closes the door, her back pressed against it. She was looking down with a heavy blush she's been keeping in the whole time.

_What on Earth was I thinking_, she thought to herself. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if shaking off the embarrassment. _I can't believe I let myself get the better of me. I wonder what he must be thinking now that I've exposed myself to him..._ She lets out a deep sigh then heads into the glassed shower cubicle.

...

Revy stumbles against the wall of the hall of an apartment building with a bottle of rum in hand. _Ugh, I think I drank too much... Where the hell am I even going?_

Rock pokes his head out of one of the doors to see what the grumbling and brushing of the walls were. Not so surprising, he found Revy drunk as an Irish. "R-Revy?"

Revy looks up to find Rock, who steps out of his room. "What the hell do you want"- Groan -"Rock?"

"How much did you-"

"Is something wrong", a woman's voice says from inside his room.

"N-No, everything is fine", he calls back nervously. He then looks to Revy as she gave him a certain look. "Revy?"

Her look was of anger, then went to him furiously with the stomps of her boots and presses her body against his, causing them to back up into his room. "Rocky baby, who's the whore?"

An elder woman from inside twitches her eyes, but held her smile. "Rock, what did she say?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" He lets out a nervous chuckle. "Now, about the rent!"

"Right", the woman says as she stood. "You have next week to pay up. Remember the amount." She then left the two alone, closing the door behind her. "Jeez, screwing right in front of me..." Her voice was heard down the hall.

Revy looks up at Rock, close to his face, then groans. "I've really done it, right?"

"Right", Rock agrees. "What was that about?"

"The 'whore' part?"

"All of it."

"I'd say this drink made me talk." She whirls her bottle of rum around, then sets it down on a nearby chair. "Mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Yeah, sure." He helps her over to the bed, then sets her down. "I'll take the couch. Wake me if you need anything."

"Right, right..." But, she was fast asleep.

Rock looks down at her with a thin smirk, then covers her up in a blanket and starts for his couch. "What a day..."

...

Balalaika was in her office, looking over some of her papers. But, her thoughts were swimming. _Why does Amalia want Koko dead? Just how powerful is she? Will killing her even settle things with Amalia? Ah, Amalia. You are a great friend, but why do you want her dead?..._ Just as she finished her thoughts, her phone rang. So, she picks it up and listens. It was Amalia.

"... and don't mention a word of me to Koko or her team." Those were the last words Amalia said through the phone before they exchange goodbye's to each other.

"So, I see", Balalaika said to herself, now her questions answered. "You want her dead so she won't get in your way of your company... I'll do what I can if it'll save your company."

...

The next morning, Koko was already in a car with Ugo. They were driving behind the 18-wheeler driven by Mao with Lehm in the passenger seat. Valmet and Jonah were in front of the truck with another 18-wheeler and Tojo, Wiley, and R were behind Koko's car. They were on the outskirts of Roanopur, heading towards the church. Once they came across a bridge, they had found three bodies hanging from above.

"This area gives me the chills", Wiley says.

"I know, right", R agrees.

"How's your new toys doing", Wiley asks Tojo.

Tojo, in the passenger seat, opens his laptop in his lap, then opens a program. There were images of hallways, a few rooms, and the lobby of the hotel they were stay at, along with a green light at the corner of each camera but the lobby. Those were motion detection alerts. If green, it was okay and the area the camera was set on was not intruded. But if it beeps and shows an orange light, then someone had tripped the motion detection of that area.

"It's working just fine", Tojo answers. "Wish I can buy more of these, though."

Wiley gave a curt nod then sat back.

"We're here", Valmet says in everyone's earpiece. "Get ready to pull in and sweep the area."

Valmet parks in front of the church as Mao's truck backs up to the back. Tojo parks his dark blue SUV beside Valmet, as did Ugo, then everyone exits. At the entrance of the church stood two nuns, one being in her elder age and the other younger with dark purple shades.

Koko and her group steps forward to the nuns.

"I suppose you have our shipments", the elder nun asks.

"Yes, we do", Koko replies, holding out her hand.

The nun takes it carefully and shook slightly. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

The nun lets go of her hand, then nods. "Please come inside while Eda prepares you all a drink."

The younger nun nods, then heads inside.

"Can you do that in front of us", Lehm asks. "If you don't mind."

The young nun stops, then looks over her shoulder at Lehm with an impatient sigh. "Or would you like to do it yourself?" Her voice was stressed and harsh.

The elder nun nods. "The bottle is just on the table inside. We were already helping ourselves. Now, Eda..."

"R-Right, sorry."

Everyone then enters, and sat at a seat in the front of the church. In front of them was a large cross and the usual altar setting. Eda, the young nun, poors a bottle of red wine in everyone's glasses. First to drink was Valmet, then gave Koko the okay to drink.

"Now, if you'd all wait patiently for Sister Yolanda to come back, it would be nice", Eda says with the tone saying she didn't want to be here.

She had the bottle held against her hip, bringing R, Lutz, and Tojo to give her a look like she already had them in her magical seductive grasp.

"So, Eda, if you're a nun-", Lutz starts, but Lehm pats him hard on the back.

"We don't need a nun to kick your ass after those words come out", Lehm warns.

Eda chuckles slightly. "Good boy."


	5. Trouble in Roanopur Pt 1

_I so very much apologize for my absence! But, I will never abandon a half written story. I will finish this, so don't lose hope in this one :) Enjoy_

Koko sets down her glass of wine, then looks to Sister Yolanda as she took a sip of her scotch.

"A heavy drinker, eh", Lehm asks with an amused look.

"Quite", Sister Yolanda replies, setting the bottle down. "Now, shall we get to business?"

Koko nods, then grabs her bag from Valmet. Inside the bag, she took out several pieces of paper filed together, then hands it to Yolanda. "If you sign here, you'll confirm that you have received our shipment containing the following: M16 variant rifles, M72 rockets, used AK-47s, M67 grenades, FGM-148 Javelins, 5.56 ammunition, 7.62 ammunition, .50's, .44's, and .30's ammunition, and a Browning machine gun with five belts of rounds. Is that all that you ordered?"

Yolanda skims over the papers, nodding to herself, then signs the front sheet. "That's everything, yes." She then signs the rest of the sheets.

"Now, do you have our pay?"

As Yolanda looks up, she could clearly see the seriousness in Koko's cold blue eyes. "Eda, mind fetching these kind people their bargain?"

Eda stood with a huff then heads to the back, soon coming out with a duffel bag over her shoulder. She drops it beside Koko without a bill slipping out. But, inside, there were stacks and stacks of cash; exactly what Koko had came for. "Now I believe you should all be on your way."

Koko gave Eda a small smile as Lutz squats down and picks up the heavy duffel bag. "Should there be one more bag?"

Eda's eye twitches beneath her sunglasses, then groans as she goes and fetches another bag. "Damn bitch..." She came back and sets it on Lutz's other shoulder.

"Damn it, guys", Lutz exclaims as he heads outside to Koko's car, where he would place the duffel bags in the trunk.

As Koko retrieved the papers from Yolanda, she skims over them then took Yolanda's hand in hers and gave it a firm handshake. "It's been a pleasure, Sister Yolanda."

"Oh, why thank you, dear." Yolanda gave her a warm smile, then a man outside began to shout. Not Lutz's voice. Someone else. Russian?

_Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat_!

"Koko, get down", Valmet exclaims as she grabs her UMP SMG from her bag then heads outside, along with Lehm, Jonah, Mao, and Tojo with their own weapons. Ugo lowers her behind the altar's podium.

Eda and Yolanda, though, only looks outside, then sighs with exhaustion simultaneously.

"Another truck, north east", Tojo shouts over the gunfire from behind the SUV.

Lutz covers fire as Lehm retrieves his 700 rifle and aims his scope down towards the speeding truck. It was swerving to avoid contact from incoming fire. As if that would help.

_Kraow_!

The shot zips directly into the center of the driver's chest, causing the truck to swerve off the dirt road and into a tree.

Lutz reloads his sidearm, a SIG Sauer P226 pistol, then fires it at the men dressed in black combat attire with ski masks. "Who the fuck are these guys?!"

"Don't know", Wiley shouts back. "Just focus on killing them for now!"

Eda walks to the entrance of the church, drew her Glock 17 sidearm at the attackers, then began firing with an annoyed look.

Yolanda, too, went beside Eda, and drew a large golden custom Desert Eagle magnum, sending powerful shots into the vehicles of the attackers. One of the trucks went up in flames, sending the nearby troops to blow away from the impact, landing on the ground with their corpses.

Koko watches the two nuns, astonished, as did Ugo.

Jonah and Valmet went out of their cover and covers more ground towards the black dressed men. Their accuracy even improves as they slowly step forward, hitting most of their vital spots.

At the corner of his eye, Jonah spotted a man with an RPG-V7 aimed directly at the two. Luckily, Eda squeezes a shot into the heavy-armed man into its neck, then Jonah sent a bullet into the rocket.

_Brooommm_!

The accuracy was perfect enough to set off the warhead in front of the man, his limbs out here and there.

"Fall back", one man screams in Russian. "Fall back!"

Lutz and Lehm both figured out the Russian words.

"Chase 'em out", Lehm orders aloud. "Show them the door to hell!"

So now everyone, besides the two nun, squeezes off bullets from their automatics and semi auto sidearms at the fleeing attackers. What a sight! Seeing such well armed and combat ready men (Russian at that!) fleeing from a small group of their targets. Little did they know their background, considering how the world and Koko's company blacked out their information.

...

"Kapitan, Teams 1 through 4 have failed in the seizure of Koko Hekmatyar", a well dressed, large man says in a cell phone from a bridge holding a pair of binoculars. "Further orders?... Copy that, out."

He turns to his black Sedan then drives off.

...

Rock awoke to some distant gunshots, but quickly ignores it as he went to the bathroom. Inside was Revy without her pants, having a toothbrush hanging from her mouth as she fixes her hair. As she looks over to Rock, she nearly lets out a growl. She would've kicked in his balls if he didn't back out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Revy, I really didn't know you were in there", Rock immediately stutters with fear and sincere.

A sigh was heard inside the bathroom, then some muffled words. "Itsh fine." Revy slips the toothbrush from her mouth and spits out the toothpaste. "Like what you saw?"

Rock sighs in relief, then chuckles softly. "I would've."

...

Koko crashes in her bed with Valmet, groaning with angered eyes. "Balalaika, I swear it was her! That damn Russian woman!"

Valmet strokes Koko's hair to try to ease her stress. "Just relax and relieve your stress for now, Koko. The guys and I will keep watch and protect you until we get out of here." Then, Valmet left Koko alone to drown in her sheets furiously.

"Doesn't look good in there", Lehm states with a chuckle, pulling his cigarette from his lips.

Valmet sighs and reaches for her rifle resting against the wall beside the door. "Not a bit. What are the others doing?"

"Everyone but Tojo and Wiley are keeping watch over the hotel. The other two are checking up on their security around the ship and hotel."

"I see. And Jonah?"

"He's up on the roof with R, keeping watch over the surroundings."

"Well, let's just do what we gotta do so we can get the hell out of here."

"After the meeting." Lehm adds

_Short, I know. Next one will be the juiciest part of the dish. So, stay ready and prepared. Drop a review for how I did, what you like, what you hate, whatever you want. PMs are available, so message whatever there if you want. Ciao_


End file.
